Roses & Cookies
by Maymist
Summary: There is this new type of Pokemon Contest in Johoto that invovles dancing with partners. What happens when May gets accidently stuck with Harley as a dance partner? Cookieshipping & Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

May and her Glaceon were training outside on a bright grassy hill, not too far from Olivine City. The sun rays were shooting down on them, as the temperature was extremely hot on this day. The sky was bright blue, while there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

_" _Glaceon, Ice Shard, let's go!!_" _Commanded May, as she threw a pink Frisbee in the air.

Her ice Pokemon smirked, as it leaped up into the air, unleashing a Ice Shard to the Frisbee. The Ice Shard merged into the Frisbee, causing this pink Frisbee to turn frozen.

_" _Now return it to me with your Iron Tail, Glaceon!_" _Glaceon's trainer commanded.

Glaceon nodded, _" _Glace!_" _

With immense force, Glaceon hit the Frisbee back to May. The Iron Tail was so powerful, it broke off the ice, leaving memorizing sparkles in the air. May suddenly caught the Frisbee, and twirled it with one figure.

_" _Awesome job, Glaceon! I'm sure we will win the next contest for sure!_" _May told her Pokemon with a smile.

Glaceon smiled back, as May stopped twirling the pink disk.

_" _Well, well, if it isn't May. _"_

_" _Huh?_" _May turned around innocently, seeing her rival Drew.

_" _Irony is repeating itself, eh?_" _He told May.

She raised a eyebrow, _" _What do you mean, Drew?_" _

He only smirked as he closed his eyes, _" _Do you remember when we first met? I was twirling the same Frisbee. The same one you were just twirling now. _" _

May had a puzzled look on her face, glaceing down to her pink Frisbee she was holding.

_" _But Drew, I have like three of these things. How can you tell this is the exact one? _" _She questioned him.

_" _Trust me May, I would know. I'm Drew after all. _" _He chuckled.

The brunette sighed, _" _Your just Drew, not a guy with super powers you know. _"_

_" _Your just jealous. _" _He muttered.

_" _Yeah... I'm jealous of the all mighty Drew! Hear me roar!!_" _May replied sarcastically while giggling.

_" _You should be. _" _Drew chuckled.

_" _So how are you, Drew?_"_

May's expression seemed calmed, as she smiled at her rival.

_" _Well actually, there is this dance contest. Where couples do appeal rounds, and contests battles towards other couples. And whoever wins this battle, actually gets a special customize ribbon for Pokemon Contests. It can be used in any region, kinda like the Wallace Cup almost._" _Drew explained, while flipping his bangs time to time.

_" _Wait, so two coordinators work together in both appeal rounds using two Pokemon, and double battles for the second round?_" _May questioned, wanting him to clarify.

_" _Not exactly... There is a catch; you have to make up a dance with your partner and your Pokemon for the appeal round." Drew closed his eyes, with a smirk stoned to his lips.

_" _Wow, sounds romantic and fun! _" _May squealed, clasping her hands together.

_" _Gla, Glace!_" _Glaceon agreed with it's trainer.

_" _So... Were you gonna ask me to be your partner?_" _She asked Drew nervously, playing with her figures.

_" _Nah. Someone already asked me._" _

_" _Oh... Who?_"_

_" _Brianna._" _

_" _BRIANNA?!_" _May panicked.

" Yeah, Brianna. Why? Whats wrong...?_" _Drew questioned suspiciously.

" It's...Nothing..." May giggled nervously.

_" _You sure?_" _

_" _Mhmm._"_

_" _I hear Harley is in this competition too." Drew stated.

" H-Harley?!_" _May panicked once more, putting both of her hands on the sides of her cheeks.

_" _You better believe I'm in this contest, Hun!_" _A voice came from behind May.

May's sapphire eyes widen as she saw it was her rival Harley.

" Uh... Hi Harley..." May spoke nervously, turning around to her strange rival.

" You happy to see me, May? " Harley smirked, as he took off May's emerald bandanna from her head.

" H-Hey! Give that back!" May screamed.

" I miss your red hat! Now you have this green one! Such a naughty girl.. Hee hee... Hmm... It also seems that your the stem of the rose now..." Harley muttered to himself.

" It's not a hat! It's my new bandanna! And what are you talking about?!" May squeaked.

_"_Your new outfit is not what I'm worrying about, May. Hee hee. But your appeal at the Wallace Cup was pretty pathetic." Harley chuckled.

May clenched her fists, " Look, it was pretty much a tie anyways, between Dawn and I!"

" Yeah, you lost to a rookie!" Harley chuckled.

" That's ENOUGH!" Drew suddenly yelled.

May and Harley suddenly looked at Drew frighten and shocked.

_" _May's appeal at the Wallace Cup was outstanding. One of the best performances from her I ever seen. So, shut it Harley!" Drew huffed disgusted, and he walked away.

" Well May, it seems your little boyfriend was getting protective, eh?" Harley smirked at May.

" He's not my boyfriend! And I'm entering that contest too!" May looked Harley in the eyes, with one of her fists clenched.

" Ah, perfect! We should be partners!!" Harley chuckled.

" Uh..." May muttered.

" Do you have a partner, Hun??"

" Um... No."

" PERFECT!! Were partners then!! Well, see you at the contest then!!" Harley giggled, as he threw back her bandanna to May.

Harley suddenly walked away giggling.

May and Glaceon stood there in shock.

* * *

Author Note: I won't be able to update quickly, since my computer is broken. So I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review. Thanks so much. This is a Cookieshipping vs Contestshipping story I guess. Hee hee. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

May and Glaceon stood there in shock, upon seeing of what action Harley just did. While actually, physically and emotionally affecting them both.

_" _Why does this always happen to me, Glaceon?_" _May groaned at her Pokemon.

Her Glaceon sighed.

May's sapphire eyes then glanced around the area in confusion.

_" _Hey Glaceon, where did Drew go?_" _The young girl questioned, looking down at the ice Pokemon.

Her eyes widen in defeat as she saw Glaceon on the ground, curled up, and asleep.

The brunette then let out a harsh scream as it looked like as if she was about to tear off her hair. She dropped to the ground in depression, keeping her head down, shifting her hands in the grass, and while her legs were both facing different directions.

May bit her lip as she muttered, _" _You _had _to bail on me now Glaceon. You just had too..._" _

While shaking her head, she sighed, and returned her sleeping Pokemon right back into it's Pokeball.

_Oh yeah, now I remember... Drew fled when Harley was being creepy... Lucky him, I should of gone with Drew. I would even go with him just to get away from Harley. Even if that meant a life time of teasing from Drew. _She sighed, as she thought that to herself.

May decided to get up, while she caught someone staring at her by the corner of her eye.

_" _Talking to yourself again, I see?_" _A voice smirked, as the boy came out from behind a few trees.

May groaned infuriated as her face turned red.

Of course it was Drew.

_" _At least I didn't run away from Harley!_" _May defended.

_" _I didn't _run_. And who wouldn't want to get away from that creep?_" _Drew defended back smoothly, flipping his hair.

She growled at her rival, when suddenly her face became full of innocence.

_" _Wait... Were you watching me from the trees? I guess Max was right! You are a stalker, Drew!_" _May yelled at him with a clueless tone.

Drew chuckled, _" _The only stalker here is Harley. _" _

_" _Well...! Well...! It's creepy!_" _May squeaked back.

_" _MAY!! I almost forgot to give you something!!_" _A squealing voice called, as they felt a person rushing their feet towards them.

_" _Uh.. What is it Harley?_" _May questioned, awkwardly.

_" _Well you know how you always wear bandannas on your head? Well, I want you to wear this cookie hat!!_" _Harley giggled.

The purple hair boy then started to forcefully take off May's emerald bandanna, and put on this huge cookie hat on her head. The cookie hat was bigger than her own head.

May instantly had trouble keeping balance.

Harley clasped his hands giggling, _" _Oh, this is just perfect May! It fits perfectly! Looks like your head is big enough too!_" _

_" _I-I'm not wearing this! I can barley stand! I'm not working with you!_" _May replied in disapproval.

_"_And... Is my head really that big?_"_ She muttered hurt.

_" _Oh Hun! You need to wear this for our dance! And don't worry, you look just lovely! Well, besides, I already entered us in the contest._" _Harley chuckled evilly.

May let out a scream of despair. The scream then caused her to loose her balance, and then she tripped.

_" _Well Drew, looks like we are going to beat you!_" _Harley giggled.

Drew looked at Harley as if he was saying something impossible.

May growled as she slightly sat up and looked at Drew, _" _We _will_ beat you. _" _

Drew chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets, _" _Tch. Its your funeral. _" _

The cocky coordinator walked away again, back into the trees.

* * *

Author Note: I updated again. Please review. Thanks so much.


End file.
